


Lady's night

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 預防者三位高層的聚會。The gathering of three ladies in Preventers.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po/Lady Une, Treize Khushrenada/Lady Une, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 5





	Lady's night

預防者需要廿四小時輪班工作。身為領導人和小隊頭目的莉迪‧安、莎莉‧普和露洛莉亞‧諾茵三個人，基本上不會同時休班，總有一個人會留在總部。當莉迪‧安休班時，莎莉和諾茵其中一個就是代理。可是在新編制的時間表中，這三個人竟然有一天在一個時段同時休班。到發現時已經是前一天的下午。莉迪‧安本來想要重新編制，但莎莉拒絕了。

「現在重新安排的話會打亂之後的編制。只是十六小時而已，相信妳的下屬吧，他們也是精英呢。」

莎莉是個很會人情世故的人，做人圓滑，而且說話溫和但很有說服力。莉迪‧安很喜歡她這種個性。在考慮種種情況後，她對秘書作出特別交待，然後就隨舊的時間表而行。當她決定後，莎莉有更進一步的要求。

「高街有間日式居酒屋很出名，餸酒小食很好吃，而且還有一個特殊『優點』，非常適合我們三個人，我已預約好時間，明天妳跟諾茵下班後一起過來吧。」

她滿懷興奮心情的對莉迪‧安要求。莉迪‧安本來想要拒絕，但連諾茵也開口了。

「這種機會的確很難得，去一次也無防吧。」

莉迪‧安對諾茵總感到有種難以明言的虧欠。如果她也同意，同事間當作聯誼吃餐飯也沒關係吧。

這就是今天三個預防者高層會聚在日式居酒屋的原因。

在預訂的房間內，當莉迪‧安和諾茵放好手袋、安坐下來後，莎莉才表現出她的不滿。她略略皺起眉頭︰「不是要求妳們穿得年青一點嗎？年青！妳們知道是甚麼意思嗎？就是我這樣！」

她穿起一件青葱色的連身裙，這種顏色不易配搭，但她穿得很好看，而這種簡單又有剪裁的款式非常適合她。

莉迪‧安反了個白眼︰「都沒關係吧，我們今天要上班，我專門換套西裝過來，已經很給面子了。」

莉迪‧安穿了一套酒紅色的西裝裙，跟她的表情一樣很嚴肅。坐在一面無視莎莉說話而準備點菜的諾茵，則穿了一套淺黃色的西裝裙，看上去要年輕一點，但同樣缺乏活力。

「其實呢，我們才二十歲而已，正常人的話，只是個大學生。」莎莉交叉雙手於胸前。的確，坐在房內的西裝二人組，跟莎莉的衣著真是格格不入。

「隨便啦，先點啤酒。」莉迪‧安無視這句。雖然她說要點啤酒，卻沒有任何行動。

「早點了，半打。」

「才半打，不會吧？」表示疑問的是諾茵。

「是每人半打。」莎莉狡滑的笑著，「明天是難得的休假，今晚是不醉無歸夜。」

「喂，不可以吧—」嚴肅的莉迪‧安準備表示異議，但莎莉比她更快。

「妳不是全部都安排好了嗎？有兩個副官當值，妳就少操這點心好了。」

沒有機會讓莉迪‧安反對，莎莉已經連同諾茵點好的小菜紙下單了。當她出外找店員下單，坐在房內的莉迪‧安和諾茵覺得有點不自在。

「莎莉‧普是這麼活潑的人嗎？」

活潑？莉迪‧安也開始懂得修飾了，諾茵心想。

莎莉跟她在戰時成為好朋友。相識的時間不長，但很交心。在薩古斯代表白色芬古向地球宣戰時，當時她很脆弱，非常依賴莎莉。她二話不說就成為她的支柱，無論在公在私都支援著她。諾茵對她是心懷感激的。而且自此以後，她對莎莉的人品和性格有更深刻的了解。

「她的內在性格跟可愛柔情的外表有點不一樣。」諾茵狡獪的微笑，「相信我，更厲害的還在後頭…」

啤酒也隨之送上來了。不知道下單時是不是有特別要求，十八杯啤酒一次性送到桌上，場面也挺可觀的。沒有等莎莉回來，在房間的二人已經開始飲酒了。

當莎莉回到房間時，她看起來很興奮，雙眼發著亮光︰「開始了開始了，聯誼的對伍來了。」她從關上的紙門打開一條門縫，向外偷偷查看。聽到她這麼說，好奇的莉迪‧安和諾茵也偷偷往外望。

只見遠處走廊上有一大班年青男女走過。女生們都穿得有很品味和個性，男生們都穿得很整齊，大家都打扮得很標緻。

一看就知道他們在舉行聯誼會。

「這是甚麼？」莉迪‧安不是不知道聯誼會，但她不明白莎莉為甚麼會覺得興奮。

莎莉關上門，轉為認真的跟她們說教︰「每逢星期四和星期五，這家高級日式居酒屋都會為聯誼會的指定場所。所謂聯誼會就是讓男女互相認識，看看能否深入發展的交際活動。當然，不可能每次都會成功配對到男女。而這時候，很多漏網之魚就會掉出來…」

莎莉很認真，並且講得頭頭是道，使得莉迪‧安和諾茵都認真的坐著聽她說話。

「我已經不只一次…在這裡找到漏網之魚。」

「是甚麼意思？」莉迪‧安這次提問，是因為她真的不明白。

莎莉的表情沒有改變，她將一隻手放在莉迪‧安的肩膀上，「意思是，艷遇，一夜情。」

莉迪‧安沒好氣的嘆息，「原來妳好這個。」她反白眼並撥開莎莉的手，「這跟我無關。」

「不要這樣啦，雖然妳心境很老成，但其實妳也不過是個二十歲的年青美麗小姑娘。」莎莉見玩笑得呈，又變回輕鬆的氣氛。

莉迪‧安無視她而坐回自己的坐位。

「沒有戀愛沒關係，但起碼要誠實面對自己的需要嘛。」莎莉轉向諾茵，「戰時就算了，現在都是和平時期，自己一個人不會寂寞嗎？我就很需要有人安慰。」

「我的話就算了。」諾茵無奈的輕輕推開她，「我不需要。」

「我知道。」莎莉狡滑的笑容又出現了，「兩星期前在妳放生日假當天，有一件神秘包裹送到總部。收件人是妳，而我，就是代妳收件的人。」

「甚麼包裹？」莉迪‧安似乎對這件事不知情。她追問。

「那件包裹沒有寄送地址，只寫上收件人是露洛莉亞‧諾茵。雖然可以通過X光檢查，但看上去很可疑，所以我也很在意。」莎莉交叉雙手，看來下定決心要諾茵交代了，「既然在生日當天送過來，一定是有特殊意義的物品。而且，是送到工作的地方而不是住家，就代表對方一定是想讓妳對外炫耀。」

「才不是炫耀吧。」諾茵急忙否認。但她上揚的嘴角出賣了她，「只不過是單純不知道我的住址而已。」

「所以那究竟是甚麼？」莉迪‧安也忍不著追問。

也許因為酒精使她的心情放鬆，諾茵臉頰略紅，覺得跟她們分享這個消息好像有點尷尬。不過面對莎莉厲害的眼光，她還是幽幽的說出實情，「是生日禮物。」

「誰送的禮物要搞得這麼神秘？」

「不難猜到吧，由始至終只有一個人。」代替諾茵回答的是莉迪‧安。

「不會吧，那傢伙果然還在世嗎？」莎莉邊喝酒邊追問。

「某程度上我也不會覺得奇怪。」莉迪‧安冷笑，「畢竟是那傢伙。」

諾茵點點頭。她不想著墨太多。一來這份心意她本來就想自己收起來回味。二來，在同一場戰役，杜魯斯大人犠牲了。她不想讓莉迪‧安感覺她在炫耀，在她傷口上灑鹽。

「究竟送了甚麼？」莎莉追問。

「是個胸針。」

「哦，我知道了，圓型上面有個蝴蝶輪廓那一個。」喝了幾杯的莎莉越來越隨意，「那是妳生日後才出現的。」

「妳還有閒情可以留意到。」雖然聽上去像是諷刺，但莉迪‧安對莎莉的觀察力很讚嘆，「不過，沒想到薩古斯這個人還挺浪漫的。」

諾茵聳聳肩。她在第二天回到自己辦公室才發現那份小禮物。那是一個很細小的胸針，背面刻上LN和MP，一看到這個縮寫，她就知道是他了。而且，最令她心存喜悅的，是裡面一張細小的生日咭。咭上手寫了生日快樂，而且在署名的地方貼了一朵乾花。是一朵乾的星辰花。

星辰花的花語是永不變心。

她不知道他是不是藉著花語的含意帶出任何訊息，因為薩古斯似乎並不這麼浪漫詩意。不過是否有特別意思並不重要，她把它當作是一種含蓄的思念。他到現在還沒有回來，一定有自己的想法。她可以等待。而這份禮物表示，起碼，在分開的日子，他也沒有忘記她的生日。

她沒打算說出來。她想收藏這份小小的秘密在心中。

像是回應她所思所想，莎莉突然說︰「兩個人分隔異地，他不會是做錯了事所以才買禮物給妳謝罪吧，例如跟誰誰誰勾搭上…」

「莎莉。」如果不是了解莎莉的為人，諾茵大概會因為這種揣測而生氣。她皺眉望著眼前的女性，嘟起嘴抗議。

「安心好了。」莉迪‧安邊飲酒邊冷冷的說。難得在莎莉和諾茵都已經隨意坐著的時候，她仍然保持優雅的坐姿，「那個男人的個性很怪癖和麻煩，難以相處，並不是很多人能跟他搭上 — 好了諾茵，妳不用這樣看著我，我意思是，其實他眼光很高，一般的女人他肯定看不上眼。」

聽到莉迪‧安這句說話，諾茵和莎莉都哈哈大笑起來。

「沒想到嚴肅的莉迪‧安也會有進化到修飾說話的一天。」莎莉笑得哈了腰，看到這樣的她，連莉迪‧安都忍俊不已。

「我不是那麼古板的人吧。」

「妳到現在還是保持坐姿，竟然說自己不古板？天啊，我覺得妳把這個房間的平均年齡調升了好幾歲。」

「莎莉‧普，妳是想要扣人工還是被取消休假？」

無視對方的投訴，莎莉繼續點酒。

「不過，諾茵，我很高興薩古斯仍在世。」莉迪‧安看著酒杯，有那麼一刻，眼神流露出寂寞的神情，「起碼還活著。」

諾茵不知道自己應該用甚麼立場安慰她。

而莎莉卻走過去，輕輕拍拍她的肩膀。

「我相信杜魯斯‧國斯里達也一定為妳活著而感到很高興。妳創立了預防者，把他的遺願忠誠地執行下去。他一定會覺得很驕傲。」

莉迪‧安訝異的望著莎莉，彷彿不相信這些說話會從她嘴裡說出來。

「戰後的世界可以沒有杜魯斯，沒有美利安多‧卑斯賴多，甚至乎莉莉娜‧杜利安。他們都不過是一個象徵而已，他們代表的是一種信念。只要這種信念已在人類心中植下，他們存在與否並不這麼重要。反而，從來執行任務的都是其他人。而妳，現在就是執行的人。妳對世界是很重要的。」

莉迪‧安拍拍莎莉放在她肩上的手。對她的安慰很感激。她把另一杯酒一次喝掉。

諾茵看著這樣的兩個人。

再看看她們的衣服。紅色、黃色、綠色。就像交通燈一樣。諾茵淺淺的笑了。

她們的關係何常不是像交通燈一樣呢。莉迪‧安是嚴厲謹慎的紅色；開朗勇往直前的莎莉是綠色；介於兩者之間沒明顯傾向的自己是黃色。

三人之間就以這種關係合作。

那是一個令人愉悅的晚上。莎莉就像大姐姐一樣，當開導了古板的OZ二人組後，三個女人終於開始更深入了解對方，願意有更多的交流。直到店家打佯時，莉迪‧安已經半醉半昏迷了。

「真沒辦法，我們送她回家吧。」莎莉無奈的嘆氣，「竟然就這樣喝醉，真不像莉迪‧安呢。」

「她通常出席高級宴會場合，酒量不需要很好。」

「那妳呢？其實妳也喝了很多。」

「我可是軍校教官，經常跟學生喝酒，酒量太淺可就麻煩了。」諾茵替莉迪‧安穿回外套，「倒是妳，莎莉，妳一直灌我們喝酒，但自己就不怎麼喝。」

「哎呀，被妳發現了。」莎莉像不好意思的拍拍頭，尷尬的笑。

「我明白妳的好意。今晚大家都很開懷，感覺舒坦了。謝謝妳。」諾茵放開莉迪‧安，給莎莉一個擁抱。

莎莉也輕輕擁抱著她。

「能令妳們放鬆一下就好了。我今晚也很高興呢。」

「莉迪‧安我一個人送回去就好了。」諾茵抬起頭，放開了她。莎莉有點不捨的放手，「我可是看到，剛才隔壁那個男生雙眼一直望著妳，妳在補妝時遇到他，跟他談了一會吧？」她愉悅的笑著，笑得動人。

莎莉有點愕然。倏然，她笑了起來。

「那我就不客氣了。」

莎莉讓新認識的男伴等待，然後幫諾茵召喚了的士。待她把莉迪‧安安置好後，她才放心離開。

「雖然休假，但可不要玩得太狠。」諾茵上車後從車窗探頭向莎莉表示關心。

莎莉淺淺的笑著走向她︰「妳自己也小心。並且，」她的右手稍稍用力托起諾茵的下巴，然後吻了一下她的臉頰，「那種動人的笑容不要隨便展示，無論對男人還是女人，也是一種誘惑呢。」

莉迪‧安在車上已經熟睡了。諾茵半抱半推的，好不容易才把她送回家裡去。

總不能就這樣放著喝醉的人在沙發上，諾茵替她脫去外衣和鞋履，準備了一條熱毛巾，敷在她的臉上，使她舒服一點。

莉迪‧安嘴裡低吟。

「杜魯斯大人…」

這是諾茵唯一聽得清楚的名字。

她先是愕然，然後同情和難過的安撫著她的頭髮，輕輕擦去她眼角的淚水。

杜魯斯‧國斯里達已經離開了278天。他不單是莉迪‧安所愛的人，也是諾茵的老師。自九歲開始，她就與他共事了。

緩緩站起來，諾茵環護四周。莉迪‧安的房間很整潔，倘大的書桌上放了一張杜魯斯跟她的合照。意外地，這是唯一一張她在房間內能找到的照片。茶几上還有一套茶具。她認得是杜魯斯大人愛用的丹麥茶具。還有他愛喝的紅酒…然後在小酒吧的角落，她發現牆角有一處紅酒痕跡。這種痕跡跟整潔的房間格格不入。她甚至可以想像到，一個失意的晚上，獨自喝紅酒的莉迪‧安，在回想往事時傷心難過之際把酒打翻了…

她深深吸口氣。然後她慢慢走到昏睡了的莉迪‧安身旁半跪了下來。作為一個天主教徒，現在她能做的是合上雙手祈禱。

「莉迪‧安，杜魯斯大人一定是變成了天使，在天國看著妳。妳一定要堅強的生活下去。」她深深吸了口氣，「杜魯斯大人…教官…我會盡力幫助她的，幫助你愛的人。」

她心裡突然哼起了一首歌。

One more time, 是一首韓國的歌。因為旋律很優美，她很容易就記住了，雖然她只知道當中兩句重覆的英文歌詞︰One more Time, One more Time.

聽說內容是請離開的愛人再回來自己身邊，期盼可以再一起過日子。

她默默哼出這首歌後張開眼睛。莉迪‧安已經熟睡了。

她起來準備離開，在回望睡在沙發上的莉迪‧安、確認她安好時，她眼前出現一縷虛幻的身影。

那個身影正屈膝半跪在莉迪‧安身邊，輕輕親吻她的眼角。

「杜魯斯教官…」

她眨動眼睛，驚訝中吐出這個名字，雙手因訝異而遮蔽著嘴巴。那個身影對她微笑，向她點頭。在她擦拭眼睛想要再確認時，那一縷身影已經消失。

斗室內只餘下她跟莉迪‧安。

諾茵淺淺的笑了。

「所以，莉迪‧安，妳所做的他都知道。一定會為妳感到驕傲。」

而莉迪‧安臉上終於掛上滿足的微笑。

**English Version**

Preventers need to work on shift to ensure standby for 24hours. As the chairperson and team leaders, Lady Une, Sally Po, and Lucrezia Noin will basically not be off work at the same time. There will be at least one of them staying in the headquarters. When Lady Une was off duty, either Sally or Noin will be the acting chairperson. However in the schedule this week, these three ladies were arranged off work at the same time in the same day. It was the afternoon of the previous day when Lady Une found it. She originally wanted to reorganize, but Sally refused.

"If you re-arrange it now, it will disrupt the coming schedule. It's only sixteen hours. You should believe your subordinates, they are also elites."

Sally is an eloquent person and her words were always convincing. Lady Une admired her personality very much. After considering various situations, she made a special explanation to her secretary to ensure everything can go smooth to follow the old schedule. When she decided, Sally had further demands.

"There is a famous Japanese-style izakaya on the high street. The drinks and snacks are delicious, and there is a special "advantage" that is very suitable for the three of us. I have made an appointment. You and Noin will have to come together tomorrow after get off work. "

She asked Lady Une with excitement. Lady Une wanted to refuse, but even Noin spoke up.

"This kind of opportunity is really hard to come by, why don't we go for a gathering?"

Lady Une always felt an unspeakable debt to Noin. If she agreed, it is also good to treat it as a team gathering. 

Therefore the three top management in Preventers gathered in a Japanese-style izakaya today.

In the booked room, Sally showed her dissatisfaction when Lady Une and Noin put their handbags and sat down. She frowned slightly, "Didn’t I ask you to dress younger? Younger! Do you know what it means? Look at me!"

She wore a green one-piece dress. This colour is not easy to carry but it looks surprisingly good on her. This simple and tailored style is very suitable for her.

Lady Une rolled her eyes back, "It doesn't matter. We have to go to work today. And before I came here I specifically changed a suit. I already take your request serious."

Lady Une wore a maroon suit, as serious as her expression. Noin, who was sitting while ignoring Sally's words and preparing to order, wore a light yellow suit, looking younger, but also lacking vitality.

"Actually, we are only twenty years old. Just an age for college students." Sally folded her hands across her chest. Indeed, those two women in suit sitting in the room were incompatible with Sally's outfit.

"Whatever, order beer first." Lady Une ignored her comment. She dropped a request on beer but actually she did not progress to order it.

"I ordered them, half a dozen."

"It's only half a dozen? Come on!" It was Noin who expressed the doubt.

"It's half a dozen per person." Sally giggled, "Tomorrow is a day off. We have to be drunk tonight!"

"Hey, we can’t—" The serious Lady Une was about to disagree, but Sally was faster than her to make the expression.

"Didn't you arrange everything? There are two adjutants on duty, so you can save yourself the trouble."

There is no chance for Lady Une to object. Sally has already placed an order with Noin's request. When she went out to find a staff to place an order, Lady Une and Noin were sitting in the room felt a little embarrassment.

"Is Sally Po such a lively person?"

Lively? Lady Une also started to know not be too mean for others, Noin thought.

Sally and she became good friends during the war. The acquaintance is not long, but they are already very close. When Zechs declared war on the earth on behalf of White Fang, she was very fragile and relied on Sally. She totally supported her without saying anything, in both official and private. Noin was grateful to her. And since then, she has a deeper understanding of Sally's characteristics.

"Her characteristic is a bit different from her charming and tender appearance." Noin smiled slyly, "Believe me, something more surprising is yet to come..."

The beer was also delivered. Eighteen glasses of beer were delivered to the table at once, and the scene was quite impressive. Before Sally came back, the two ladies in the room had already started drinking.

When Sally returned to the room, she looked excited. Her eyes lit up, "It's begin. It is speed dating." She opened a slit through the closed paper door and looked out. Upon hearing, Lady Une and Noin also looked out curiously. 

They saw a large group of young men and women walking along the corridor. The girls all dressed with good taste, the boys all dressed very neatly. Everyone dressed very well.

This was the so called Speed Dating.

"What is this?" It was not that Lady Une didn’t know what speed dating is, but she didn't understand why Sally was excited.

Sally closed the door and turned to preach to them seriously, “Every Thursday and Friday, this high-end Japanese-style izakaya will be the designated place for this kind of speed dating. The so-called speed dating is to let men and women get to know each other and see if they can develop further. Of course, it is impossible to successfully pair up every men and women. At this time, a lot of single men will be available..."

Sally was serious and speaks eloquently, making Lady Une and Noin both sat and listened to her seriously.

"I have found available good men after this kind of speed dating….more than once"

"What do you mean?" Lady Une asked this time because she really didn't understand.

Sally’s expression did not change, she put a hand on Lady Une’s shoulder, "It means, adventure, one-night stand."

Lady Une sighed, "So it is what you mean." She rolled her eyes back and pulled Sally's hand away, "It has nothing to do with me."

"Come on, although you are very mature, you are actually just a young and beautiful girl of twenty years old." After laughing, Sally returned to a relaxed mode. 

Lady Une ignored her and sat back in her seat.

"It's okay if you don't want to have a relationship, but at least you have to face your needs honestly." Sally turned to Noin, "The war was already over, why do you be alone in the peaceful time? You should enjoy it! I really need someone to comfort me."

"I don't need this kind of adventure at all." Noin gently pushed her away helplessly, "No need for me."

"I know." Sally's sly smile appeared again, "Two weeks ago, on your birthday-off, a mysterious package was delivered to the headquarters. The recipient was you, and I was the person who received the mail on your behalf. "

"What package?" Lady Une seemed unaware of this. She asked.

"The parcel did not have an address for sender. It only stated that the recipient is Lucrezia Noin. Although it could be X-rayed, it looked suspicious. So I care it quite much." Sally folded her arms. It seemed that she has made up her mind to ask Noin to explain, "Since it was delivered on your birthday, it must be an item of special significance. Moreover, if it was delivered to the workplace instead of home, it means that the sender must want to show off."

"It’s not showing off." Noin hurriedly denied. But the rise of the corners of her mouth betrayed her, "He just doesn’t know my home address."

"So what was that?" Lady Une couldn't bear to ask.

The alcohol made her feel relaxed, Noin's cheeks were slightly red. She felt embarrassed to share the news with them. But facing Sally's eager eyes, she still quietly told the truth, "It's a birthday present."

"Who gave the gift so mysterious?"

"It's not hard to guess, there is only one person." It was Lady Une who answered on behalf of Noin.

"No, is that guy still alive?" Sally asked while drinking.

"I don't feel strange actually." Lady Une sneered, "After all, it is THAT guy."

Noin nodded. She didn’t want to say too much. First of all, she wanted to leave this little secret and feeling for herself. Secondly, in the same battle, Treize, His Excellency sacrificed himself. She didn't want Lady Une to feel like she was showing off or made her feel sad. 

"So, what on earth did you receive?" Sally asked.

"It's a brooch."

"Oh, I see, the one with a butterfly outline on top of the round shape." After drinking a few glasses, Sally became more and more casual, "It only appeared after your birthday."

"You still have leisure time to notice this kind of small details." Although it sounds like irony, Lady Une was actually amazed by Sally's observation. "However, I didn't expect Zechs is that romantic."

Noin shrugged. She only found the little gift when she returned to her office the next day. It was a very small brooch with LN and MP engraved on the back. As soon as she saw this abbreviation, she knew it was him. Moreover, what delighted her most was a small birthday card inside. Happy birthday was written on the card, and a dried flower was pasted on the signature. It was a dried star flower.

The flower language of the star flower is “never changing”.

She didn't know if he used the meaning of flower language to bring out any message, because Zechs didn't seem to be so romantic. But it doesn't matter whether it has a special meaning, she treats it as a kind of implication. He must have his own reason for not returning yet. She can wait. And this gift showed that, at least, on the day of separation, he did not forget her birthday.

She did not intend to speak out. She wanted to keep this little secret in her heart.

As if responding to her thoughts, Sally said suddenly, "Two people are separated from each other. He wouldn't have done something wrong so he bought gifts for you to apologize, such as hooking up with someone..."

"Sally." If she hadn't understood Sally well, Noin would probably be angry because of this speculation. She frowned at the woman in front of her and pouted.

"No worries," Lady Une said coldly while drinking. It is rare that when Sally and Noin are sitting casually, she still maintains an elegant posture, "That man has a very quirky and troublesome personality, and it is difficult to get along with. Not many people can catch up with him — OK Noin, You don’t have to look at me like that, I mean, he was picky and has a high taste and he would definitely not look at ordinary women.”

Hearing what Lady Une said, Noin and Sally both laughed loudly. 

"Unexpectedly, Lady Une The Serious will have this kind of friendly speech one day." Sally laughed out loud and even Lady Une couldn't help laughing.

"I'm not such an inflexible person."

"You still sit in this elegant position, and you say that you are not inflexible? Oh my God, I think you have raised the average age in this room."

"Sally Po, do you want a salary deduction or day off cancellation?"

Ignoring Lady Une’s complaint, Sally continued to order beers.

"However, Noin, I'm glad that Zechs is still alive." Lady Une looked at the wine glass, and for a moment, her eyes showed a lonely look, "At least he's still alive."

Noin didn't know what position she should use to comfort her.

But Sally walked over and patted her shoulder gently.

"I believe Treize Khushrenada must also be happy for your alive. You create the Preventer and faithfully implement his will. He will definitely feel very proud of you."

Lady Une looked at Sally in surprise, as if she didn't believe these words would come out from her mouth.

"The post-war world can work without Treize, Milliardo Peacecraft or even Relena Dorian. They are just a symbol, they represent a belief. As long as this belief is already there planted in human hearts, whether they exist or not is not so important. On the contrary, we need some people to work out this belief. And you, is the one who performs it. You are very important to the world."

Lady Une patted Sally's hand on her shoulder softly. She was grateful for her comfort. She drank another glass of beer at once.

Noin looked at these two people.

Look at their clothes again. Red, yellow, green. Just like a traffic light. Noin smiled lightly.

Actually their relationship also like the traffic light. Lady Une is a stern and cautious red; Sally who is cheerful and courageous is green; and she who has no obvious tendency in between is yellow.

The three of them cooperated in this relationship.

It was a pleasant evening. Sally was like a big sister looking after them. After enlightening Lady Une and Noin, the three women finally began to understand each other more deeply and were willing to have more exchanges and expression on their thoughts. By the time the restaurant closed, Lady Une was drunk and unconscious.

"Let's take her home." Sally sighed helplessly. "It's not like Lady Une to be so drunk."

"She usually attends high-end banquets, and she doesn't need to drink too much."

"What about you? Actually, you also drink a lot."

"I was a military academy instructor, and I was quite often drinking beer and wine with the students. It would be a problem if I can’t drink." Noin puts the jacket on Lady Une. "It's you, Sally, you keep drinking us, but you don't drink much by yourself."

"Oh, you found it." Sally patted her head embarrassedly and smiled awkwardly.

"I understand your kindness. Everyone is very happy and feels comfortable tonight. Thank you." Noin let go of Lady Une and gave Sally a hug.

Sally hugged her gently.

"It would be nice to relax you. I am also happy tonight."

"I'll just send Lady Une back by myself." Noin raised her head and let go of her. Sally let go a little bit reluctantly, "I saw that the boy next door had been looking at you for a while. You met him while on the way to bathroom, and talked with him for a while? Go and find him." Noin smiled happily. It's touching.

Sally was a little surprised. Suddenly, she laughed.

"I'm welcome for this arrangement."

Sally asked her newly partner to wait, and then helped Noin summon a taxi. After she placed Lady Une, she left without worry.

"Although you are on day off, don't play too hard." After Noin got in the taxi, she looked at Sally from the window and expressed concern.

Sally smiled lightly and walked towards her, "Be careful yourself. And," she lifted Noin's chin with her right hand, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Don't show that lovely smile casually. It is also a temptation for men or women.”

Lady was already asleep in the taxi. It was not easy for Noin to pick her home.

It was not suitable to just leave a drunk person on the sofa. Noin took off her coat and shoes, prepared a hot towel, and put it on her face to make her more comfortable.

Lady Une moaned.

"Treize. Your Excellency..."

This was the only name that Noin could hear clearly.

She was stunned at first, then comforted Lady Une’s hair with sympathy and sadness, and gently wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Treize Khushrenada had been away for 278 days. He was not only Lady Une’s beloved, but also Noin’s teacher. She has worked with him since she was nine years old.

Slowly stood up, Noin surrounded the apartment. Lady Une’s room was very tidy. There was a picture found in her desk. That was Treize and Lady Une on the picture. Unexpectedly, this was the only picture she could find in the room. There was also a tea set on the coffee table. She recognized it as the Danish tea set that His Excellency liked to use. And the red wine he loved to drink as well... Then in the corner of the small bar, she found a trace of red wine in the corner. This kind of trace was incompatible with a tidy room. She could even imagine that one frustrated night, Lady Une, who was drinking red wine alone, overturned the wine when she was sad when she recalled the past...

She took a deep breath. Then she walked slowly to the drowsy Lady Une and knelt down. As a Catholic, all she could do now was close her hands and pray.

"Lady Une, His Excellency must have become an angel, looking at you in heaven. You must live a strong life.” She took a deep breath, "Your Excellency... instructor Treize... I will try my best to help her, help the one you love."

She suddenly hummed a song in her heart.

One more time, it was a Korean song. Since the melody is very beautiful, she can easily remember it. Although she only knows the two repeated English lyrics - One more Time, One more Time.

She read the lyrics. It was about inviting the loved one who has left to come back, hoping to live together again.

She opened her eyes after humming the song silently. Lady Une was already asleep.

Noin was about to leave. When she stood up and looked back at Lady Une, who was sleeping on the sofa, to confirm that she was well, a phantom figure appeared before her eyes.

The figure was kneeling beside Lady Une, gently kissing the corner of her eye.

"Instructor Treize..."

She blinked and uttered the name, her hands covering her mouth in surprise. The phantom smiled and nodded to her. When she wiped her eyes to reconfirm, it had disappeared.

Only herself and Lady Une remained in the room.

Noin smiled lightly.

"So, Lady Une, he knows what you do. He will definitely be proud of you."

And Lady Une finally put a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
